


Teacher's Pet

by mzsnaz, Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzsnaz/pseuds/mzsnaz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek’s early encounters with a young teacher on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher's Pet

Teacher’s Pet

Author: mzsnaz

Series: TOS

Characters: Sarek and Soran (Amanda only mentioned)

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: Star Trek is owned by Paramount and Viacom

Summary: a drabble (exactly 100 words) about Sarek’s early encounters with a young teacher on Earth.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sarek met with Soran after his tutoring lesson. Soran noticed that his friend wasn’t complaining about the impropriety of meeting with Miss Grayson the way he used to.

 

“A successful lesson?” he inquired. 

 

“Yes. Amanda is quite an illuminating instructor. My Standard has improved, as has my Latin.” 

 

Soran was perplexed. “Latin?”

 

“Yes, an archaic Earth language. Humans still utilizes certain words. We were studying some of them.” 

 

Soran pondered that. “Which words?”

 

“I prefer not to say,” Sarek answered candidly and with some embarrassment. He doubted that he could explain the ‘way’ they studied them in a logical manner.


End file.
